


Not the Slytherin way

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The calm Blaise is strangely attracted to the arrogant Cormac, and Draco is not pleased to be the witness of such un-Slytherin behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Slytherin way

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written as a gift for one of my best friends, and her friend, who enjoys role-playing with Blaise and Cormac. The story is written through Draco's pov, so anything going through the other's head is a mystery, even for me. I hope you enjoy this strange pairing and short story, without any big plot.

The first Quidditch match ended with Slytherin beating Hufflepuff. Not a big surprise there. Draco jumped off his broom and quickly made his way towards the locker room, ignoring the Hufflepuffs that was trying to shake his hand.

He was just about to enter the locker room when something caught his attention. He looked to his right and noticed Blaise by the broom shed, and he was accompanied by another student. Because of the space between them, Draco couldn't recognize the stranger or see which house he belonged to. And because he didn't like secrets he decided to head over to them and interrupt their tête-à-tête.

The closer he got to the boys the sicker he felt. He realized quite early that they weren't talking about Slytherin's newest victory. And the stranger was faintly moving his pelvis back and forth.  _Was he trying to fuck the air?_  Draco was disgusted by the boy, and when he discovered he was a Gryffindor as well he was even more sickened.

"Blaise," he called out. His friend looked at him and waited. "Aren't you coming?" Normally Blaise didn't have any problems avoiding people he didn't want to talk to, so Draco couldn't understand what he was still doing with that Gryffindor.

"I'll be right there." Blaise had  _never_  told Draco to wait. He didn't have the guts to do so. But Draco was bored and decided to see where things were going. Maybe if he was lucky the Gryffindor tried something stupid, which would give Draco the opportunity to hex him.

The Gryffindor pushed his fingers through his hair, standing with his feet slightly apart so that he could push his cock towards Blaise, and smiled like he had just won something. If Draco wasn't mistaken the boy was hitting on Blaise.

But why wasn't Blaise trying to stop it? Why was he still standing in front of him, looking at the Gryffindor's body with a hungry look? Draco felt ill. Blaise liked the attention he was receiving from the dirty Gryffindor.

Draco was pulled into multiple directions. He wanted to hex the Gryffindor for even considering flirting with a Slytherin. He wanted to hex Blaise because he allowed the dirty Gryffindor to flirt with him. And he wanted to kill himself because he was witness to such a disturbing scene.

But as hard as he tried he couldn't bring himself to stop them or walk away. He watched them as the Gryffindor brushed his hand against Blaise's broom. Draco thought it was a horrible thing to do because it looked to him like he was trying to give the broom an erection. But the Gryffindor's behaviour wasn't the thing that shocked him the most; Blaise seemed to be interested in the bloke.

Luckily for Draco the disgusting flirts ended soon and the two boys parted. The Gryffindor went the opposite direction while Blaise headed over to Draco.

"You two looked like a pair of pathetic toddlers. If you were in my situation you would have seen how ridiculous it was." Normally Draco could easily make Blaise feel less worthy, but this time it didn't seem like anything changed his mind.

Draco thought that the problem he faced after the game was a one time deal, but a few hours after they were done showering the bloody Gryffindor showed up at the Slytherin table. Pansy was sitting in between Draco and Blaise, blocking some of his view so he couldn't make out everything he did. Not that it bothered him.

The boys were whispering, but sadly Draco could still hear some of the words they shared. And it disturbed him. Slytherins, no matter what preference they had, never flirted in the open like Blaise was doing.

Most people that witnessed it would say that the Gryffindor was the only one flirting, but Draco could easily see that Blaise was flirting just as much, only less noticeable.

It took another five minutes of flirting before the Gryffindor left them. Draco knew nothing he said would change Blaise's mind while he was still flying on cloud nine. Pansy on the other hand didn't know it and started lecturing him about the way Slytherins did things. And just like Draco had predicted, Blaise simply grabbed his bag and left them.

Luckily for Draco he wasn't a witness of the boys' flirting the rest of that day. Later that day while Draco sat in the Slytherin common room Pansy rushed into the room and over to the girls' bedroom. Draco wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew once she was in the bedroom he didn't have a chance at stopping her; the bloody 'no boys allowed' spell was annoying.

But he didn't have to find her in order to discover what had happened, because seconds later he saw what had caused Pansy such distress. Blaise walked into the common room with the bloody Gryffindor behind him.

"Are you crazy! What is that thing doing here Blaise?"

"He's with me." Blaise answered before he walked over to their bedroom. When Draco saw the boys close the door behind him he felt violated.  _How did_   _Blaise dared to take a Gryffindor into the Slytherin area._  If Blaise wanted to bring shame over the house of Slytherin he had succeeded, he broke the unwritten rules of 'no Gryffindor in the Slytherin common room.'

Draco did not want to stand there and let Blaise walk all over the Slytherin procedure. Determined he walked over to the bedroom, preparing himself for the worst. But what he saw wasn't as bad as he had imagined.

They were both sitting on Blaise's bed, making out. The Gryffindor's shirt was on the floor, and Blaise's shirt was open. When Draco opened the door they both stopped and stared at Draco. For the first time in his life Draco feared Blaise. When their eyes met, Draco thought Blaise would hex him if he had had his wand ready.

"You might not care about Slytherin pride, but I won't let you ruin our reputation. If you wish to continue you won't do so here."

"You don't have the right to say what I can and can't do."

"Don't go against the Slytherin house, Blaise." Blaise wanted to say something but didn't. Draco could see that he was itching to tell Draco what he could do with the Slytherin house. But instead he closed his shirt, and told the Gryffindor to do the same.

The Gryffindor didn't do exactly as Blaise said; instead he picked up his shirt and followed Blaise. Draco thought that he had finally gotten rid of the Gryffindor, but before he left, the self centric Gryffindor did one last thing to annoy Draco.

The teenager stopped in front of Draco and placed his hand on his naked chest. While parting his lips he let his hand slowly drop down towards his trousers. Draco wanted to go but knew that if he did the Gryffindor would win. And because he didn't want to loose he stared at the Gryffindor with as much hatred and disgust as possible. Sadly his glare didn't work, for it seemed like the Gryffindor thought Draco wanted him to continue. The only thing that Draco was sure about was that the teenager loved attention. He continued to caress his body until he got bored and left.

Draco watched Blaise as he lead the boy out the portrait hole. He couldn't understand what Blaise saw in that boy. He wouldn't mind it if it was another Slytherin. He could even accept it if it was a Ravenclaw, or even a Hufflepuff, but not a Gryffindor.

After that day Draco ignored Blaise and his flirt. For the next two days he was one friend shorter, but he was also less annoyed. He was walking almost carefree around the school until he discovered something about the Gryffindor; he was on the Quidditch team.

Based on the game play he would say that the Gryffindor was a reserve. Draco couldn't help the small triumph he felt; at least Potter had done something right. Draco ignored the Gryffindor as he walked over to Potter.

"What do you want Malfoy." It wasn't difficult to hear that Harry wasn't enjoying Draco's presence there.

"I would have come earlier if I realized that scumbag," he said while pointing at Blaise's flirt, "is a member of your team. I'm asking you politely if you can order him to stop dating Slytherins."

"I had no idea he was dating multiple Slytherins. But the truth is that I can't stop him from dating anyone."

"You're the one who lived, and apparently the chosen one. Use some of that ill-gotten fame and order him to stay away from us."

"If I could I would have ordered him to drop out of school, I don't like him any more than you do, but I don't have any power." At least Potter shared the same opinion of the Gryffindor as he had, but that didn't help him at all. "If you show Cormac any attention he will never let you get away. My best advice would be to ignore him." At least now he had a name on the annoying Gryffindor.

"I'm ignoring him, but Blaise isn't."

"Then I guess you're stuck with Cormac until either of them looses interest." Draco refused to believe Potter, but knew that he wasn't lying.

Annoyed at the little progression he made he turned around and walked away, still ignoring Cormac.

During the next days Draco was witness of several disturbing things. One of those things happened during breakfast. Cormac was sitting by the Slytherin table with Blaise, which was pretty annoying in itself. Normally Draco would be able to ignore them, but this time they were sitting on the opposite of him. Blaise was slowly eating his food while listening to Cormac. Draco couldn't help wondering if Blaise listened to anything Cormac said; because everything he was talking about was how well connected his family was and what an excellent Quidditch player he was. Draco wanted to say that a good Quidditch player was not the reserve to Weasley, but decided to ignore him.

But the topic was not the worst thing. While Cormac was eating yoghurt he dipped one of his fingers into the food and started licking and sucking his finger. Draco stared at the boy in shock. He had never seen anyone who are so arrogant that they thing something as nasty as sucking their fingers during the breakfast, surrounded by hundreds of students. The worst part was that Blaise seemed to enjoy watching him.

Draco had managed to continue eating his food once Cormac sat down opposite of him, but he lost his interest once he started sucking his fingers. Draco quickly got up and walked out of the main hall; fearing he would throw up any moment.

The next days weren't any better. Cormac continued to flirt with Blaise, and by the way things looked he wouldn't stop soon. What shocked Draco the most was that Blaise never seemed to get annoyed of Cormac. The boy was talking about himself most of the time and Blaise seemed to be just as interested in him as ever.

The relationship seemed to never end; from they woke up till they went to sleep Blaise was accompanied by Cormac. Draco thought they would never part, which would mean a really long school year for him. But one day he was surprised to see Blaise walk into the common room and sit down next to Draco. Normally he never sat down; he was always busy to get back to the other boy.

"Where is the Gryffindor?" Draco asked, trying his best to sound casually.

"I don't know." Draco knew then that it was over between them, but he still wanted to hear Blaise tell him. For a second he feared Blaise was weak and let Cormac walk all over him, before he was dumped. But luckily the story wasn't anything like that.

Blaise had always been a quiet boy, and Draco always thought it was easy to control him. That was why he found it so difficult to think of Blaise as a strong willed boy. But this time Blaise wasn't quiet. During one of their meetings Cormac had started to talk about his Quidditch abilities, and how Potter wasn't seeing his full potential, when Blaise interrupted him by standing up and marching out of the room. Sadly Blaise hadn't ended his relationship, but Draco knew it wouldn't take long before it was over between them.

Later that day when Cormac caught up with him and Blaise ended their relationship in front of everyone, Draco couldn't be more happy about the end. Cormac on the other hand did not take the news lightly. At first he started blaming Blaise for various things, but then he decided to blame somebody else.

Draco knew that Cormac had a temper, but he had never thought he would have to face his temper. Draco thought Comarc's face was red when he was arguing with Blaise, but it seemed to go a deeper shade when Draco was his target. But Draco couldn't say that he liked the boy any better.

Draco wasn't sure when it started, but slowly Cormac began to push him in hope that he would fight him. Draco did not give him the pleasure of attacking him first, he knew better than being the first one to hit someone; and Cormac knew it as well.

Draco's saviour ended up being someone that he hadn't expected in a million years. Harry Potter, the chosen one. Harry stopped the argument by pushing Cormac away from Draco, telling him that if he didn't get his emotions under control he would be kicked off the Quidditch team. Draco imagined that Harry had wanted the older Gryffindor to be thrown off the team many times before.

For the first time in his life Draco was thankful for Harry's authority. But if anyone asked he would deny it; nobody was allowed to think that he was getting soft.

"Don't you think I could handle it myself?" Cormac had finally left and Draco and Harry were practically alone in the hall.

"Not really." They both knew that Harry's presence made it easier for Draco. Automatically Draco nodded to show his gratitude before he left Harry; but before he was completely gone he could see that Harry was smiling.

Draco thought that Cormac was finally out of the picture, and that Blaise could finally concentrate about Quidditch again. But that would not be how the story ended.

Deciding to get some clothes and take a shower to get rid of Cormac's scent he headed for the bedroom. Quickly he entered the Slytehrin common room, before he just as quickly walked over to the bedroom. Thinking that Cormac was finally out of his life he entered the bedroom with no fear of encountering anything out of the ordinary. But what he saw when he opened the door sent waves of shock through him. Blaise was standing up against the wall, his pants around his ankles and Cormac with his face in front of his cock, sucking without a care in the world.

"Blaise!" Draco called out, but Blaise didn't react. Quickly Draco closed the door and ran from the bedroom, wondering if Snape could remove that image from his mind.


End file.
